fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gekijou Nakamura
Counterparts |idol-brand = Bubblegum Pop Rock Passionate Fire |idol-partner = Naomi Inoue (Glam Pop, Passion Stars, Passionate8, and Shooting Star Aces), Miryoku Fujihana (Passion Stars, Passionate8, and Shooting Star Aces), Manami Hanae (Passion Stars, Passionate8, and Shooting Star Aces), Azami Nakamura (GekiXAza) |idol-unit = Glam Pop, Passion Stars, Passionate8, Shooting Star Aces, GekiXAza, Sailor Girls |image = Gekijou_Nakamura.png |imgsize=300px |idol-school = Shooting Star Academy |idol-basic-coord = Sugar Gumdrop Parade Coord |idol-aura = Gumdrops, lollipops, and bubblegum bubbles (Bubblegum Pop Rock) Fire, fireworks, and multicolored candies (Passionate Fire) |sign = }} Gekijou Nakamura is an idol who appears in Aikatsu! Passion Stars and Aikatsu! Ace Stars. She is a pop-typed idol and her favorite and preferred brands are Bubblegum Pop Rock and Passionate Fire. She was ranked 1st in the Ace Star Idol Selection. She is in the Sparkle Team. Statistics Affiliation: Shooting Star Academy, Glam Pop (Aikatsu! Passion Stars S1), Passion Stars (Aikatsu! Passion Stars S1, Aikatsu! Passion Stars S2), Passionate8 (Aikatsu! Passion Stars S2), Shooting Star Aces (Aikatsu! Ace Stars S1), GekiXAza (Aikatsu! Ace Stars S2), and Sailor Girls (Aikatsu! Ace Stars S2) Occupation: Idol, student, and TV/radio show hostess Zodiac: Aries Height: 159.71 cm (Approx. 5.24 feet or 62.88 inches) Weight: 53 kg (Approx. 116.85 lbs.) Birthday: April 19 Blood Type: Type B Idol Alter-ego(s): Geki-chan, Geki, Genkijou, The Unstoppable Fire Idol Theme Songs: The Unstoppable Fire and Sweet and Spicy Passion Appearance Gekijou has fair skin, orange eyes, and light brown hair that reaches slightly past her back when let down; she also has bangs that reach her shoulders. Before her entrance exam, she had her hair up in a ponytail that is held by a black scrunchie. During and after her entrance exam, she puts her hair in a side ponytail that is held by a black bow. In Aikatsu! Ace Stars, she puts her hair up in two ponytails. She usually wears her Shooting Star Academy school uniform. When out in public, she wears a Hopping Candy Shirt, a pair of Rose-Colored Drawers, High Cut Sneakers, and wears her hair in twin-tails held with frilly white bows. Personality Gekijou is a very energetic and very passionate girl. She is determined when working towards a goal and will not give in or give up easily. She appears to be gung-ho when it comes to her idol activities. Gekijou is ambitious and is almost unstoppable once she has decided on a goal. She is willing to try everything or as many things as she possibly could. Gekijou often calls herself "Geki-chan" and uses English words in her sentences. She has two laughs: "ehen~!" for happiness or humor and "fufufun~" for mischief or excitement. Gekijou often seeks out rivals and enjoys competition; she often takes things too far. But she is also shown to be caring and protective of her friends. She enjoys being in the spotlight and being the center of attention due to being the middle child. Gekijou also likes to give and refer to people by their nicknames. Background Gekijou is the third child of a family of seven. She comes from a successful, famous family; her mother is a former idol and designer, her father is a producer, her older brother is a designer-in-training, her older sister is a popular idol and top student of Nebula Academy, her younger twin brother is a producer-in-training, and her younger twin sister is a child idol and child actress. Gekijou's potential as an idol was unnoticed and doubted by her family, especially her mother and older sister. She was known by others as the "middle child". Gekijou was tired of being just the middle child of her family and decided to study on idols and fashion, and practice her singing, dancing, modeling, and acting. When she heard about Shooting Star Academy, she immediately prepared for the entrance exam and decided to transfer from her old school to Shooting Star Academy in order to prove to her family that she can be an idol. After passing the written exam, the televised try-out with a Good Coord Special Appeal, and the final test with performing two Special Appeals, she enrolled in Shooting Star Academy. Her entrance number was 287. Relationships *'Naomi Inoue'- Naomi is Gekijou's roommate and first friend. They get along well and have a friendly rivalry. Naomi calms Gekijou down while Gekijou psyches Naomi up. *'Miryoku Fujihana' - Miryoku seemed mysterious to Gekijou at first and thought of her as a rival. But as they get to know each other, they warm up to each other and become friends. *'Manami Hanae' - Manami looks up to Gekijou and thinks of her as a big sister. Likewise, Gekijou enjoys being around Manami and thinks of her as a little sister. *'Yuna Yoshida' - Gekijou likes Yuna both in and out of fairy character. *'Akako Kojima' - Gekijou looks up to Akako as a pop-type idol. *'Koharu Hayashiki' - WIP *'Misaki Ikeda' - WIP *'Akira Nakamura' - Akira is Gekijou's mother. *'Haruto Nakamura' - Haruto is Gekijou's father. *'Arata Nakamura' - Arata is Gekijou's older brother. *'Azami Nakamura' - Azami is Gekijou's older sister and childhood archrival. *'Yuuki Nakamura' - Yuuki is Gekijou's younger twin brother. *'Hoshiko Nakamura' - Hoshiko is Gekijou's younger twin sister. *'Sweet-chan' - Sweet-chan is the top designer of Bubblegum Pop Rock, Gekijou's favorite brand. The two are also very close to each other. She chooses to Gekijou to be her muse, and Gekijou helps Sweet-chan with all Bubblegum Pop Rock-related promotionals and is inspiration for her designs. *'Asami Kanseimiya' - Asami is Gekijou's homeroom teacher. *'Madeline Sycamore' - Madeline and Gekijou have a very good relationship, as Madeline calls Gekijou "mon amie" and Gekijou calls Madeline "Princess-chan". Madeline admires Gekijou for her energetic, passionate nature while Gekijou admires Madeline for her talent and princess idol image. *'Miki Arashiame' - Miki and Gekijou have a good relationship, and they have a close bond due to sharing each other's Kirakiratter names. Gekijou often invites Miki to Shooting Star Aces's concerts and performances. Etymology Gekijou ( ゲキジョー) means passion, passionate, fervor, zeal, or theater. This references her passion for being top idol and becoming the Star Queen. It also references her dream of being in movies which are shown in theaters. Nakamura: Naka (中) means center. Mura (村) means village. This references her being the middle child of her family. Performance Details Mastery of Dance Gekijou is well-known for her dancing, but she is also famous for her unique style of dancing called Geki-Para. When she dances, she switches different speeds and changes rhythms of dance moves in different amounts of time. This style of dancing has only been mastered by Gekijou herself due its difficulty; anyone who has attempted this--idol or not--failed due to losing balance, losing rhythm, or becoming exhausted. Gekijou has a good sense of rhythm and makes sure her dance moves are timed perfectly with the song and her appeals. Geki-Para combines the dancing styles of hip-hop and para-para. Mastery of Appeals Gekijou is talented at doing appeals. Due to her being energetic, she has plenty of energy and endurance to do multiple appeals. During the Star Queen Cup, Gekijou performed four appeals; during the Shooting Star Queen Cup, she performed five appeals. Mastery of Singing Gekijou has a good singing voice and is good at singing very fast. In fact, she has the current record for being the fastest singer. Her high voice is good with contrasting and matching with other voices. Trivia *Gekijou has the ability to copy dance moves perfectly after first seeing them. **She also has the ability to perform dance moves that she has seen or did before exactly or almost exactly from memory. *She owns a pink gumdrop-shaped radio that plays bubblegum pop music. **Her favorite idol group is Sugar Girls 17 or SG17. **Her favorite song is "Teasing Sweetness". **Her favorite album is "Sweet Party GoGo!". *Gekijou's favorite foods are ramen noodles, rice, and macaroons. **Her least favorite food is nori bento. *She owns a poster of all of the SG17 members and owns autographs of all of the members. **Her favorite singer of the group is the co-leader Hachimitsu "Honey-chan" Amaihana and she owns everything that has Honey-chan on it. *Gekijou is shown to be a good marathon runner and able to run for 42 kilometers or about 26.04 miles. *She likes to exercise and does so in the morning when she wakes up, throughout the day, and a few hours before going to sleep. *Gekijou has a unique style of dancing called Geki-Para that involves switching different speeds and changes rhythms of dance moves in different amounts of time. *Her favorite TV show is a magical girl anime called "The Magical Adventures of Sailor Ami". **Gekijou owns figurines of the "Sailor Ami" characters. *She has two talk shows, an early morning show and a late night show. **The early morning talk show airs 7 days a week, airs from 6 am to 10 am, and is called "Ohayou! Genjikou's Morning Chat Time!" **The late night talk show airs once a week, airs from 11 pm to 2 am, and is called "Geki's Late Night Talk Show". *Gekijou is an Energetic Image Idol. *Gekijou came in third place in the Tropic Summer Vacation Audition, along with Mai Inoue. *Her Kirakiratter name is @gekifire. Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Aikatsu! Idols Category:Idols Category:Pop Idols Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Aikatsu! Passion Stars Category:Aikatsu! Ace Stars